Cielo Rojo
by Flannya
Summary: Tras su independencia Maria Guadalupe tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados. Finalmente era algo que deseaba. Entonces... porque se sentía así? Nadie dijo que ser nación y ser mujer era la misma cosa. Pequeño one shot basado en la canción regional "Cielo Rojo" denle una oportunidad! :D


**Saludos!**

 **Flannya reportandose!**

 **No estoy muerta! Solo andaba de parranda! XD**

 **Ok no, ojala fuera eso! La triste realidad es que he estado hasta el cuello de trabajo! Si, inclusive en vacacciones. T_T Con tal de decirles que basicamente no tuve vacacciones (llora) pero en fin, irónicamente ahora que regreso a labores tengo un poco mas de tiempo para escribir! :D**

 **Bueno, rápidamente, este one shot sale de una vez que escuche una canción... no soy fanática de la música ranchera, pero tiene un no se que que no se como que a veces suena tan lastimera y melancólica que no puedes no sentirte identificado... y esas guitarras lentas y rasguenado...**

 **AY DOLOR, YA ME VOLVISTE A DAR! AJUAAAAAA!**

 **XD Ok! pues empezemos con este pequeño shot de Maria Guadalupe, recién independizada y con muchos sentimientos encontrados! Efectivamente, hacemos alusión al ojiverde favorito de la historia... España :3 Porque finalmente, México por muy nación que sea, es mujer antes que nada. Espero de corazón les guste :3**

 **Warning! Errores de ortografía! perdoneneme! esto salió de un golpe divino de inspiración en una hora!**

 **Por cierto, la canción que uso es "Cielo Rojo" de Ana gabriel. youtubeenla! watch?v=AtmkfqZfXk0**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cielo Rojo**

A lo lejos varios perros aullaban. O acaso serían lobos? A estas alturas María Guadalupe ya no sabía. Penosamente se tambaleba por las calles empedradas debimente iluminadas por faroles, sus botas de montar cafes haciendo ecos en los callejones. Que hora sería? Las dos? Las tres de la mañana? Ni ella sabía. El fresco ya le estaba calando los huesos, tanto que ni siquiera su rebozo rojo quemado le ayudaba a disipar el frio. Pero bueno, la verdad dicho rebozo ahora colgaba lastimosamente de uno de sus hombros asi que realmente no hacia diferencia y honestamente no le importaba.

La representación de México solo caminaba, sin rumbo fijo, sola en la madrugada cual alma en pena, su lustroso cabello negro lacio y negro algo levemente alborotado, su falda larga y pesada verde sucia de la parte de abajo por el caminar y su inmaculada blusa blanca ahora ya con algo de manchas. Pero nada importaba. La pequeña morena avanzaba, dos pasos a la derecha, uno largo a la izquierda, un pequeño tambaleo, pero eso si, nunca sin caer. Pues que chingados? No se podía sentir triste alguna vez en su vida? No tenia ese derecho?

Sin detener su marcha irregular levanto la botella que tenia en mano y la llevó de maner mecánica a los labios. Tal era su necesidad de beber ese líquido ambar ardiente que tal parecia que resbalaba por su garganta como agua. Tomo grandes tragos del fuerte tequila que bebía, un poco cayendo por sus labios y su blusa, pero ella solo se limpió con el reverso de la manga, tirando un poco del preciado liquido en el proceso. Pues despues de la quinta botella que mas daba? El estado de ebriedad de la mujer era tal que a duras penas se mantenía en pie y era milagroso el cuanto seguia tomando. Pero al parecer su cuerpo era el que necesitaba dicha dosis.

Para olvidar.

Para no pensar.

No había sido hace mucho, pensaba en algun lugar conciente de su mente la morena de ojos negros y redondas caderas. Finalmente debía de estar feliz! Hacía unos cuantos años que ya era oficialmente independiente. Tras 10 largos años de lucha... ya era libre. No solo eso, ya había logrado el reconocimiento de varias naciones, la protección de grandes naciones como Inglaterra y captar el interes comercial de muchas otras. Logró lo que muchos en su lugar morían por hacer: el ser un país autónomo de la noche a la mañana. El sueño dorado para una colonia.

Entonces...

Porque se sentía asi?

Una voz en su cabeza la regañaba por debil y poca mujer. Pero finalmente no era eso tambien antes de ser una nación? Una mujer? Y como mujer, su corazón estaba dolido. Finalmente... no puedes borrar 300 años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tras unos traspies, llegó a una farola de la cual se abrazo para no caer. Unas cuantas lágrimas querian salir de sus ojos que retuvo por voluntad propia apretando los dientes. Porque aunque no lo quisiera, y aunque supiera que estaba haciendo lo correcto para su gente, le dolía no tenerlo a su lado.

A su amor.

A España.

A Antonio.

 **Sólo sin tu cariño, voy caminando, voy caminando, y no sé que hacer...**

Porque si... estaba perdida. Libre... pero perdida. Maria levanto la vista al cielo negro lleno de estrellas. Cielo que cientos de noches vieron juntos abrazados, murmurandose palabras eternas de amor... donde estaba ahora el?

 **Ni el cielo me contesta, c** **uando pregunto por tí, mi bien...**

Y aunque ya no estuviera le dolía tanto el no tenerlo ahí. Día a día vivia, pero para que? Si en cada esquina, en cada cara, en cada palabra que decía respiraba su nombre y sentía su presencia. Llegaba tarde a su casa que ahora era enorme y vacia, esperando que en cualquier momento el fuera a entrar por la puerta con su eterna sonrisa y sus ojos verdes...

 **No he podido olvidarte, d** **esde la noche, desde la noche e** **n que te perdí...**

Esa noche... esa horrible noche... como olvidarla? Estaba grabada con acero, fuego y sangre en su memoria. Todavía podía sentir el calor de las antorchas encedidas de los campesinos, los gritos ensordecedores de la multiud gritando su propio nombre en coro, el frenesí del pueblo levantandose en armas... y como en medio de ese mar de gente vió a lo lejos la cara dolida y estupefacta del español, que aunque no habló solo le preguntaba con la mirada _"porque?_ ".

 **Sombras de duda y celos, s** **ólo me envuelven pensando en ti...**

María se soltó del farol dando pasos desiguales y hacia las sombras de los callejones. Tomó un largo trago de tequila. Porque cada noche era lo mismo... cada noche llegar casi muerta a su hacienda... para dormir y no soñar y no pensar que estaba sola. Y que a su lado ya no estaba el español. Realmente había valido la pena tanto dolor por esto que llaman libertad?

 **Deja que yo te busque, y** **si te encuentro, y si te encuentro, v** **uelve otra vez... ol** **vida lo pasado, y** **a no te acuerdes de aquel ayer...**

Dando unos pasos mientras se mecía de lado a lado peligrosamente veía al cielo negro... inhaló el frio aire de la madrugada... si, tenía que reconocerlo que muchas veces penso en buscarlo, en ir a verle, en lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo y besarlo con todo el amor y la pasión que tenía, pensar que no había pasado nada y que todo iba a ser igual que antes, cuando se amaban... Pero sabía que ya no podía hacer eso. Nunca más.

 **Mientras yo estoy dormida, s** **ueño que vamos los dos muy juntos, a** **un cielo azul...**

Había muchas ocasiones en las que recordaba, y que una avalancha de memorias caía sobre ella... todas esas tardes que pasaban juntos en los campos, montando a caballos, acostados sobre la hierba, bailando en sus brazos, o escuchando su guitarra... Que hermosos tiempos donde inclusive el campo era mas verde y el cielo de un azul inmenso. Tal parecía que no había mañana para ellos dos...

 **Pero cuando despierto, e** **l cielo es rojo, me faltas tú...**

Y ahora? Ahora despertaba con amaneceres rojos sanguinoientos y se acostaba con atardeceres incarnadinos... en una cama fria y demasiado grande para ella que tal parecía un abismo. Tal parecía que el mismo cielo le reprochaba su decisión.

 **Aunque yo sea culpable, d** **e aquella triste, de aquella triste** **separación...**

Tomo un largo trago casi acabandose la botella y tirando buena parte sobre su cuello, al no atinarle a la botella. Toda la culpa era de ella. Ella lo había decidido , había sido su decisión. Ella estaba conciente de esto! Ella lo había empezado! Y sabía, era plenamente conciente de que era lo mejor: cuando eres un país no puedes pensar en ti. Su gente la necesitaba fuerte y altiva. No podía ser la colonia de España, no más. Tenía que dejar su corazón y su virtud de mujer a un lado.

Aun así...

 **Vuelve por Dios tus ojos, v** **uelve a quererme, vuelve mi amor...**

María levantó la mirada al cielo que empezaba a aclarar... pero no con unos claros azules y dorados, sino de un violento rojo y naranja... como todos los días. Un cielo de fuego. No pudo evitar mirar al cielo, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos y corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Antonio... mi amor... te amo..." dijo la morena al viento que se llevó sus palabras.

Y siguió su lastimera marcha, por las cerradas callejuelas empedradas, un cielo rojo ciñiendose sobre ella.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pues si... seamos sinceros España y Mexico estuvieron juntos 300 años. SABEN LO QUE ES 300 AÑOS?! Digo, por mas odio y rencores que se tengan obviamente han de haber aun asi sentimientos encontrados. Uno no puede despedirse asi como asi de una persona! Y si no, como dice el dicho "Es verdad que la costumbre es mas fuerte que al amor..."**

 **Aunque no sea el caso hehehe la verdad yo siento que a Maria Guadalupe si le dolió a ratos el no tener al español junto a ella. Digo, no tooooodo fue malo, no? Es el típico "tenemos que tronar, y se que es para mejor pero ah como me duele!" XD**

 **Y bueno, la guitarrita triste del fondo pues bueno fue la cereza del pastel! XD**

 **Notas!**

 **-Bueno es mas que evidente que estoy hablando de unos años post independencia de México. Sabemos que España conquisto a Mexdico 300 largo y duros años y se dió el grito de Independencia en 1810.**

 **\- luego de independizarse hubo muchos paises interesados en empezar a establecer comercio con México. Inglaterra fue un gran apoyo para Mexico y el primero en reconocerla como pais independiente. EUA tambien la apoyo de hecho y la reconoció. y tambien muchos mas ;) Obviamente España nunca la reconoció, solo hasta 1836 (26 años despues XD) con el tratado Santa Maria- Calatrava**

 **En fin en otras cosas, esperen muy pronto nuevo capi de Mensajes Subliminales! y no solo eso, ya también empeze con el nuevo capi de "historia de un café" y sin mencionar que tengo muchos one shots por ahi en la cabeza! a Ver si ahora si se me da el tiempo para escribir ;D**

 **Sugerencias? Comentarios? Dudas? Aclaraciones? Peticiones? Canciones regionales y rancheras para dar ideas para fics? XD**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Saludos! :D**


End file.
